


Only hunters wear plaid

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury in the Men of Letters Bunker, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie Bradbury, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Funny story, this came out because I saw a picture of Chris Evans wearing a plaid and I thought "he would be a hot hunter because only hunters wear plaid" and then I thought of Cas wearing plaid and then I thought how Dean would lose his shit and voilà, a fic is born





	Only hunters wear plaid

Dean Winchester doesn't go shopping. Ok, he does sometimes but only for essential things like food, beer and pie. Especially pie. But flat out shopping for clothes? Rare times, just when things are too worn out or too little to fit. That's why he's staring at the ceiling of the umpteenth shop Charlie dragged him to with Castiel because he's human now and training to be a hunter and he needs clothes because he can't keep his suit and trenchcoat clean for days on end with his grace anymore, can he? And she needed a male opinion too so she picked Dean because, she said, that his fashion sense is impeccable. What he'd do to swap places with Sam and stay home with mom right now.

«Cas, you look amazing. Doesn't he, Dean?» Charlie slaps his arm and Dean lowers his face to look at his friend and fuck, dammit, abort mission, abort mission because Cas looks good in his usual outfit but in jeans and plaid? Holy. Fuck. Charlie chose a pair of black jeans that hug his thighs juuuust right and a red/black plaid that Cas has rolled up to his elbows and _shit, fuck, shitfuck_ there's skin showing, it's not much but it's more skin that Dean is used to. He's staring and he damn well knows but he can't really stop, can he now. Another slap brings him back to reality. Oh right, they're expecting an answer.

«Yeah buddy, you look good» Dean says, thanking Chuck if he's listening that his voice came out steady.

They take other few things like t-shirts, other jeans and a couple of other plaids and then they're off to the bunker.

The first thing Dean smells when they round the corner to the corridor to the kitchen is steaks. Charlie and Cas continue down to the ex Angel's room to put away the stuff they bought while Dean walks in the kitchen.

«Hey, ma» he says, walking up to her, «smells good in here»

«Hello, honey» she replies, not looking up from the steak that's cooking, «I'm doing my famous steak and potatoes like I used to when you were a kid»

Dean kisses the side of her head, smiling, «I sure did miss those»

«I know» she smiles, at it looks kinda sad, «and Sam never had them»

_It's not your fault_ , he wants to say but he knows it's useless. It's not the first time Mary hints at something about not being around for her sons and not being able to see them grow up. Damn Demons and their ten years deals. Instead, he moves the conversation to his brother, «Speaking of the sasquash, where is he?»

«Training Jack with the angel blade»

«Eileen?»

«In the library, skyping someone called Mildred»

«You know what Skype is now?»

Mary shrugs, «Sam told me»

That's when Charlie's voice comes from the door, «Smells amazing here, Mary» she walks in, with Cas following. Dean doesn't miss the little look she gives him, «Can we do something to help?»

«No, thank you, Charlie, but it's almost done» Mary smiles, «you can go call Sam and Eileen while Dean sets the table?»

«We're on it» Castiel smiles and Charlie nods and hooks an arm around his and they walk out the kitchen.

Dinner is uneventful, Mary asks about the shopping and Eileen says that Mildred says hi. Jack shares his progress in hand on hand combat and Cas says that it's only for self defense. He's acting more and more like a father to Jack and Dean can bet all his whiskey that Cas doesn't even notice it. He can't help it, a small smile rises to his lips. Charlie keeps sending him looks and hiding her grin behind her glass. When dinner is over and Jack volunteers to help, Dean catches Charlie by the arm the moment they're out of the kitchen.

«Ok, what gives?» he whispers to her.

Charlie yanks her arm from his grip and rolls her eyes, «What do you mean?»

«You know what I mean, the looks and the grins, you thought I wouldn't notice?»

She sighs and grips his wrist, walking them to her room. When the door is closed behind her, she turns to him again, «Do you like Cas?»

If Dean was a cartoon, his chin would touch the floor. Does he like Cas? Well, yeah ok, he thought about him that way sometimes but _like-like_ Cas? He does have a nice smile. And nice eyes. And a nice face. And oh God, ok, he probably like-likes Cas.

When he doesn't reply, Charlie hits him on the chest, «Stop thinking, I read the books, dumbass»

«I... I don't know Charlie, maybe...?»

«Ugh» Charlie groans, looking up at the ceiling, «you two are such idiots! I can't believe I'm doing this» she says and drags him on the bed. «So let me get this straight,» she starts pacing in front of him, «you look at him like he hung the moon half the time, you have this soft smile whenever he does something sweet with Jack, you got fucking flustered at the shop seeing him in that plaid and you're telling me that _maybe_ you like him? Dude, you have the biggest crush on him since Ron and Hermione!»

«I don't have a crush on him» Dean says defensively crossing his arms.

Charlie raises one eyebrow, «You do»

«I don't»

«Do too!» she sits next to him, «Look, I'm not judging, if anything I think you'd be a cute couple, even cuter than Saileen out there»

This gets a chuckle out of Dean.

«Seriously though, why don't you tell him?» she continues.

«It's not that simple, Charles, what if he doesn't feel the same?»

«Oh, trust me, he does feel the same»

«How are you so sure?»

«I told you, I read the books»

Silence falls for a moment between them, but mostly because Charlie is about to ask him something, Dean knows. She has the habit to chew at her bottom lip when she wants to ask something personal and Dean is going to give her time.

After few seconds, she asks, «Is it because you're not out yet?»

And there it is, the million dollar question. No one knows that he's bi, probably Sam figured it out but still hasn't commented on it. Charlie is the first one asking him about his sexuality.

«No... I mean, probably» Dean replies looking down at his hands.

«Hey» Charlie says, stroking his shoulder, «I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we don't care and we'd still love you. I mean, I'm out and y'all still love my blinding presence, so»

Dean laughs and Charlie joins too. He stands up and Charlie hugs him, «Sleep on it, ok?»

«Sure» he says dropping a kiss on her hair.

He goes in his room to clean his guns. It always calmed him and made him think of stuff. Cas is his best friend, he knows he can be himself around him because he won't judge, he never did. And ok, Cas is smart and clever and has a dry sense of humor that Dean never saw in anyone before. And he's also hot as fuck, if what he saw at the shop is just a glimpse of what Cas actually looks like under the trenchcoat, he wouldn't mind to see how he looks like without clothes on. And his eyes, God, Dean never saw a shade of blue that intense, he could get lost into them for hours. And the way he smiles when Jack talks about his progress in anything or when he talks about a show he just watched and loved, or the way Cas smiles in general because his smiles are pretty rare but damn, they are like the sun coming out after a storm.

The barrel of the gun drops with a clang on the table. _Shit_. He's in love with Cas.

The next day, he looks for Charlie to tell her his epiphany. He finds her in the library.

«Well, good fucking morning, you moron!» she says and hugs him tight, «About time, are you going to tell him?»

«Yeah, I... I was thinking to do it after lunch»

She hits him on the arm, hard. «No, you're gonna tell him when he's had at least a cup of coffee in his system»

Dean rolls his eyes to mask his nervousness, «Ok, ok»

It takes another half hour or so for Cas to be fully awake. When Cas walks in the main room, Charlie pushes Dean from the corridor and sends thumbs up his way.

Dean walks to Cas, scratching he back of his neck, a bad habit he has when he's nervous.

«Hey, Cas»

«Hello, Dean» and there it is, one of Cas's rare smiles. He's dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of the t-shirt they bought yesterday and Dean shouldn't think of how good he looks in those while he has a speech to make. He really shouldn't.

«Hey buddy, I see you're using the clothes we got you» _nice start, Winchester._

Cas looks down at himself, «Yes, these sweatpants are really comfortable»

_Focus Dean, focus._

«Yeah, I know. Look, buddy, I gotta tell you something»

Cas tilts his head in concern and Dean is not thinking how cute he is when he does that. Not at all.

«Is something wrong?»

«No, I mean... Not really» Dean sighs and sits on the nearest chair and Cas does the same. «This is so awkward» Dean chuckles nervously and Cas touches his arm to encourage him. Dean continues, «So, uhm... You know how you're my best friend, right? Well, I... I have thought of... of things recently, like how smart you are or how I like spend time with you and... and then I thought...» he sighs, «I thought that I really like you, in that sense, like like-like you» at Cas's confused head tilt, Dean groans, «ugh, this is harder than I thought! I think I'm in love with you, ok?» he blurts out. When Cas doesn't reply, Dean starts to panic. That's it, he fucked up their entire friendship, damn Charlie putting ideas in his head. Cas hasn't said anything yet, so Dean stands up, «Look, forget I said anything, we can pretend it never happened» he goes to walk away, but Cas stops him with a hand on his wrist.

«What if I don't what to pretend?» he says and he's looking rather at his hand touching Dean's skin than into his eyes.

Dean's heart does a somersault, «What?»

Cas's eyes meet his, «What if I don't want to pretend it never happened? I...» he swallows, «I think I'm in love with you too»

Now Dean's heart fucking stops, «What?» he repeats, like an idiot.

«I'm in love with you too» Cas says moving his hand to intertwined his fingers with Dean's, «I think I've been for years»

Dean smiles because how can he not? He's never felt this happy in, hell, ever. He closes his fingers on Cas's and walks closer.

«You are, uh?» he says and Cas rolls his eyes, that smile back in place.

«Don't be an idiot»

«But that's the thing, because right now, I'm feeling the luckiest idiot of this side of the Atlantic»

Cas laughs and puts one hand on Dean's neck, closing the last centimeters between them with a kiss. Dean's free hand moves to Cas's jaw, licking Cas's bottom lip, asking him to open up to him and deepening the kiss. They lost themselves in each other, Dean being very aware of the situation happening down there. When they separate for air, Dean suggests to take it somewhere more private and Cas drags him to his room, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The moment the door closes, Charlie turns around and yells, «Yo bitches, guess who's 80 dollars richer» 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, this came out because I saw a picture of Chris Evans wearing a plaid and I thought "he would be a hot hunter because only hunters wear plaid" and then I thought of Cas wearing plaid and then I thought how Dean would lose his shit and voilà, a fic is born


End file.
